Steamy Windows
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Caroline surprises Stefan as he's working on his car. They have fun, and recreate a certain scene.


**Steamy Windows**

Caroline walked into the garage of the Lockwood mansion looking for Stefan. She could spot his little red Porsche in the corner, and to her amusement she could see a pair of legs sticking out from underneath the car. She decided to sneak up on him, so she walked as quietly as she could until she was leaning against the car. She suppressed a giggle as she said, "Would you like to check my engine, Stefan?"

Stefan in his surprise at the sound of her voice bumped his head on the axel of the car, "Ow!" He could hear Caroline's giggles as he rolled out from underneath to see her beautiful shining face looking down at him. He caught his breath, she was absolutely stunning.

Caroline bit her lip as she continued to laugh, though the sight of Stefan laid out underneath her, oil stains on his white vest, his arms looking even more defined from this angle. Her giggles soon trailed off to be replaced by an appreciative sigh. He looked damn fine all dirty, and her thoughts led her in the direction of making him even more dirty. Her cheeks flushed as desire pooled in her core.

Stefan couldn't help but smirk as he smelled the sweet scent of her arousal on the air. Ever since they had got together he was insatiable for her, especially after being denied the touch of her skin by his vengeful ex. He sat up, his hands came up to rest on her bare legs, a hum of pleasure escaping him as he couldn't help himself from stroking his fingers against her skin.

Caroline smiled at Stefan's need to touch her, she was still in awe of the fact that she had something she had been dreaming about for years. Stefan was hers, and she was his. She was still not used to the idea, and she wasn't sure she ever would be. She ran her fingers through his hair, her heart skipping at the way he leant into her touch.

Stefan closed his eyes and smiled. He nuzzled her hand, breathing her in, his heart skipping a beat at the feel of her nails scratching against his scalp. He let his fingertips trail up and down her thighs, his smile widening at the hitch in her breathing. He loved the way he could make her react to him; the flush on her cheeks, the quickening of her breath, the way her heart raced. The beautiful thing is that he reacted the exact same way to her, she made his skin feel electric wherever she touched him.

Caroline slid her hands up to cup his cheeks as she bent down to straddle his waist. She smiled as his arms curled around her waist. She pulled his face to hers and covered his mouth with hers. She moaned as she kissed him passionately.

Stefan wrapped his hand around her waist tighter, his other sliding up her back to curl in her hair, a moan escaping him as she ground against his lap, and against his now too tight jeans. He pulled back to rest his head against hers, a smile on his face at the breathless look on hers, "Mmmm, not that I'm complaining." He pushed his hardness into her core to make his point, "But, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you." Caroline smiled, her hands running freely over his chest, sighing at the feel of his muscular chest underneath her palms, "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

Stefan smiled, his hand cupping her cheek to caress her face, "It's been two days." He chuckled, nuzzling his nose against hers, his voice deepening with longing, "But I know exactly what you mean."

Caroline giggled, her hands sliding down his chest to reach the bottom of his vest, she was tempted to rip it off him, but instead she settled for pulling it off him, and chucking it across the garage to land who knows where.

Stefan ran his hands up her thighs beneath the hemline of her dress, continuing to move his hands up her body to remove her dress, and throw it over the hood of his car. He moaned in desire at the sight of all her glorious skin on show save for her bra and panties. He pushed himself closer to her, kissing along the column of her throat as his hands went to the straps of her bra sliding them off her shoulders, and as his kisses moved over her now bare shoulders he reached for the clasp of her bra to undo it.

Caroline threw her bra behind her, her hands reaching for the button on his jeans to undo it, and then she slid the zipper down. She slid her hand in to rub her palm against his hardness. She had plenty of experience of his swollen member since they finally got together, and it never failed to make her pussy fill with wetness at the feel and sight of his erection.

Stefan groaned as she rubbed him through his boxers. He brushed kisses across her chest, his hands coming up to palm her breasts in his palms, brushing his thumbs against her nipples, hardening them even further. He moved his mouth lower until he could take one of her stiff peaks in his mouth, sucking on it and circling his tongue around it.

Caroline moaned, rubbing her panty covered core against the roughness of his jeans to try and alleviate some of the tension building within her. She could feel the material become soaked as rubbing against her boyfriend's jean only increased the throbbing in her core.

In one quick movement Stefan had Caroline spread across the hood of his Porsche, her panties slid down her legs, and his face buried between her thighs. He dragged his tongue through her folds and couldn't help but let a groan out as her taste exploded on his senses. She was delicious, the most amazingly perfect taste he'd ever had, so much so that he craved the taste of her.

Caroline threw her head back, her hands burying in his hair, her hips bucking against him as he explored her with his tongue. Stefan was stroking her hips as he ate her pussy, every movement of his tongue or fingers made her body tremble. He made her feel like she was flying, she no longer felt the cold metal of the car underneath her, all she could feel was Stefan.

Stefan hummed in desire as he thoroughly explored the treasure underneath him. The way she bucked against him had him straining against his boxers, dying to be buried deep inside of her, but first he needed to make her fall apart. So he moved to her clit and began flicking his tongue against her frantically. She cried out his name, a sound he absolutely loved, and he slid his finger inside her clenching walls to stimulate her further.

"Stefan..." Caroline practically screamed as she tightened her legs around Stefan's head as she came, her whole body shuddering as her pussy squeezed his still moving fingers inside of her. Her back arched against the hood, her fingers clutched his hair as she pulled him closer to her.

Stefan groaned at the painful pleasure of his girlfriend pulling his hair, his dick was so hard that it was almost painful. He took his last few licks of her before he stood up, pushed his jeans all the way down his legs to kick them off to the side, and stepped between Caroline's open legs.

Caroline wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck as his mouth descended on hers. She hooked her legs around his waist, moaning as she felt the head of his cock brush her folds, her pussy pulsing with the desire to be filled with all of him.

Stefan ran his hands down her sides to cup her ass, he lifted her up, made his way to the side of the car, almost ripped the door off in his haste to get inside. Still kissing her he felt for the lever that would pull the seat down, crawled into the back, and laid Caroline down on the seat.

Caroline pulled back breathless, her eyes locking with Stefan's darkened gaze. She smiled up at him, scratching against the back of his neck. Her eyes closed on a gasp as he slid inside of her, his cock stretching her as her walls clung to him. She pulled on his neck to join their lips together as he began to thrust within her.

Stefan groaned as he slowly rolled his hips against her, his mouth moving passionately against hers, the Porsche starting to rock with their movements. She felt so good beneath him, the way her nails ran down his back made him shudder and slam his hips against her harder. She rewarded him with gasping moans in his ears.

Caroline raised her legs further up his back until she almost touched his shoulder blades, the new position had him sliding impossibly deep inside her that her eyes rolled back into her head. She tore her mouth away from his to cry out in pure bliss, her pussy clenching around him as she started to get close.

Stefan gave her breathless kisses, brief but full of desire, their mouths meeting sensually before pulling away only to go back for more. He ran his fingertips down her arm to tangle his hand with hers, he raised their hands above their heads to push them against the fogged up window. His other he placed on her thigh to hitch her leg even higher, thrusting his dick into her pulsating walls even harder.

Caroline could feel the tingles begin in her clit, her pussy tightening around his length, her toes curling, her head thrown back as she screamed, "Stefan!"

Stefan slammed his cock inside her one last time, his public bone pushed against her clit, his face buried in her neck as he came deep within her, her shuddering walls massaging him, milking him completely, a strangled groan tearing from his throat, "Caroline!"

Caroline collapsed boneless against the backseat, still trembling from the force of her orgasm, panting at the breath that she had lost within the pleasure Stefan brought her. She curled her arms around his back, stroking along his sweat slicked skin, pressing loving kisses into his hair.

Stefan released a moan in contentment, Caroline's soothing strokes made him smile, loving her even more for the sweet cuddles they indulged in after making love. He lovingly kissed along her shoulder, lowering her legs so they settled around his thighs, his hand releasing hers so that he could trail his fingers along her sides, over her hips, down her thighs, and back again. He nuzzled her neck, and just breathed in the scent that made him feel like he was _home_. Caroline was his home now.

Caroline breathed Stefan in for a moment as she buried her nose in his hair. A smile curving her lips at how _right_ it felt being wrapped in his arms. She tilted her head back briefly, and catching sight of the window she couldn't help but giggle.

Stefan couldn't help but smile at the sound of her musical laughter. It never failed to brighten his day the moment he heard it. Curious about the reason for her amusement he lift his head away from her delectable throat to ask, "What made you laugh, Caroline?"

Caroline felt the blush redden her cheeks as she met Stefan's inquisitive eyes. It was silly, but she knew he would never mock her. She bit her lip, raising her hand to caress his cheek before running it through his hair, a smile finally curving her lips as she giggled, "We just totally had a 'Titanic' moment."

It took a few moments for the reference to make sense in his brain, his eyes drifting to the hand like streak on the window clued him in. He had lived with Caroline, and been her best friend for years, he had seen _every_ kind of chick flick with her. His smile started at a twitch before spreading into a full blown grin, a bubble of laughter escaping him loudly.

Caroline rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop the pleased smile on her lips at his laughter. She always prided herself on being one of the only people to make Stefan laugh or smile, and that was before she was in love with him.

Stefan dropped his head against hers, still smiling down at his girl, adoration lightening his eyes, "God, I love you, Caroline."

Caroline bit her lip, her heart racing at those beautiful words she loved to hear. She cradled his face between her palms, kissing him sweetly before whispering, "I love you too, Stefan."

The windows of Stefan's Porsche stayed fogged up for the rest of the day after that.

THE END

AN - I hope you all liked it! Some car smut for you ;)


End file.
